


The Galaxy Paths III

by JKlog



Series: The Galaxy Paths [3]
Category: Spore (Video Game), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Bingo, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel and Guide continue their exploration of the Galaxy.





	1. Prompt: Dreams/Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta work.

Now Jim and Blair were sailing on the same ship. But they decided not to request an additional ship from any of their allies. They preferred to be alone.

Although Blair had promised to give himself body and soul to his Sentinel, he still had problems with intimacy. Jim was being more than patient with him, and Blair was grateful for that. _The day will come_ , they both thought.

They were sleeping one night on one of the planets of the Wortgon Empire, when Blair had a very unusual dream. He started seeing the Galaxy, huge, in all its extension. Then his vision approached the shortest arm of the Galaxy, then went up two arms higher. The camera (imaginary, of course) was approaching the middle of the second arm, as if someone wanted to indicate the location of a particular star system. Then it came closer to show a black hole. But that wasn’t the destination to indicate. From the black hole, the camera continued a little to the right, until it reached a system called Sun. Inside it, the camera stopped at one of the planets, the third from the star Sun.

It was beautiful! Green land with blue oceans and pink spice geysers. It was overflowing with life. But it was a planet T1. Blair thought how much more beautiful it would be if they could terraform it completely. And undoubtedly it would be a great candidate to be colonized by the Sandburgs. Or the Ellisons.

He wondered what the name of the planet would be and the answer appeared in his mind. Earth. It was a very appropriate name. He also wondered if it really did exist or if it was a product of his unconscious. And immediately he knew that yes, it really existed. Jim and he had to go to that planet. He woke up and saw, on the wall of the ship, the luminous clock that told him it was still night. He settled into Jim's arms and went back to sleep.

 BLAIR'S DREAM

[](https://imgur.com/ncHKFNQ)

...............................................

 

The next day, while they were having breakfast, Blair told Jim about his dream. Jim was quite skeptical. He didn’t believe in revelations through dreams. But Blair did. He insisted that they should go to that area of the Galaxy and put a colony on the planet Earth. After much arguing, Jim ended up giving in to Blair, as always. Lately, all the discussions were won by the young Shaman.

So they said goodbye to their allies of the Wortgon Empire, and headed for the planet Earth. They searched the galactic map for the shortest arm of the Galaxy. They located it and saw that they were in the arm before that. They had to travel quite far to reach the second arm above the shortest one. Luckily, they had many energy packs. But they had few weapons, so they had to avoid entering Grox territory.

They made their way steadily, stopping now and then to make contact with some alien empire or to pick up precious stones or other strange objects that were hidden on some planet. Several times the signals that came out of a planet indicated that there was a hidden treasure, were actually a trap by pirate ships. Even with the few weapons they had, though, they could easily defend themselves against these attacks.

When they arrived around the center of the Galaxy, they were close to entering Grox territory, but luckily they managed to get away quickly. When they reached the second arm after the shorter one, they turned and continued towards their final destination. They found several black holes, but none was the one they were looking for. They were about to give up when they found the black hole DVL-11382 a. They searched the map for a star that was on the edge of the radar range, one by one, until...

There it was! The Sun!

They entered the star system and found eight planets. But the only one that interested them was the third from the Sun. Earth. They went to it and Blair could see, with joy, that it was the same as he had dreamed. The green surface and the blue oceans, the strange shape of its continents.

Blair wanted to put a Sandburg colony on that planet, but he realized that he was being very selfish. For some reason, it seemed to him that this honor belonged to the Ellisons. His Sentinel and friend, his future lover, had sacrificed his ship to be with him and accompany him in this crazy adventure, following information that Blair had received in a dream. And although it had turned out to be real, it was no less risky. They had spent a lot of resources and time on the search.

"Jim, I think you should put a colony on this planet."

Jim looked at him, amazed. "Seriously? An Ellison colony?"

"Yes, an Ellison colony." Blair smiled to emphasize what he said. "You deserve it."

Jim smiled and hugged his Guide. "Well, if you say it, I will."

This is how a colony of the Ellison Empire was founded on Earth. But they could only put one, because it was a planet T1. To put two other cities, they had to terraform it to T3. They took care of that then, with the Staff of Life. Then they founded two new cities, in as many other continents.

Jim and Blair stayed a few days on Earth. When they were crossing a beach on one of the southern continents of the planet, they saw that they were followed by the black jaguar and the gray wolf. They kept walking, holding hands, knowing they were in good company.

 

Tbc…


	2. Prompt: Deep Water

Their stay on planet Earth was very pleasant. Then they visited the planet in the fourth orbit from the Sun, whose name Blair knew was Mars. It was a beautiful planet, totally red, but devoid of life. They decided to terraform it with the Staff of Life, and place a colony in it. Luckily, the color of the land was maintained with terraforming, since it was something that they liked a lot about that planet. Then they visited the other planets of the solar system. Mercury was a world of fire, it was too close to the Sun. Venus had huge and constant storms. Jupiter was a gas giant; it was impossible to land there. Saturn was beautiful, with the rings around it, but it was not habitable either. Uranus and Neptune were too cold. In short, the only planets that could be terraformed were Earth and Mars.

So they moved away from that system, knowing that they had fulfilled their mission. Blair opened the portal with his Return Ticket and the ship entered, to arrive in Tepsis a few seconds later. They immediately requested a meeting with the authorities of the Sandburg Empire. The Great Council had to hear about their expedition to that remote place in the Galaxy and what they had found there.

The authorities were delighted with the discoveries of their galactic explorers. To prove it, they were awarded a prize of one hundred thousand sporebucks. Jim and Blair had earned a lot more than that, trading spice, but they didn’t say anything. After all, it was a symbolic prize, so they appreciated it.

 

.......................................

 

They decided to stay a few days in Tepsis, resting. Blair thought that the desired (feared?) moment had arrived, and that he had to give himself to Jim.

It was very hot, so they went to a spa that those in the capital city used for their vacations. There were some cabins near the beach. They settled in one of them.

After a light dinner, they went for a walk on the beach, holding hands, as always. Suddenly, in the distance they saw some animals that were approaching the sea, probably to refresh themselves or to catch fish. Jim could see that they were purple and that they had two heads with very sharp beaks, but Blair didn’t see much, in the gloom of dusk.

They saw that the animals got into the water, deeper and deeper until they were swimming. Blair recalled a legend that said animals that got into deep water were devoured by a monster that lived in the depths of the ocean, and so he told Jim. Blair couldn’t see it, but Jim saw how a huge green creature with scales and fins emerged under the unsuspecting animals and devoured one of them. The others fled toward the shore, emitting high-pitched shrieks.

Jim covered his ears, overwhelmed by the intense sound. Blair told him to dial it down, and Jim did so. The animals ran away in the opposite direction to where they were. Blair asked Jim what he had seen and Jim told him about the strange monster. Blair was amazed because he thought that the stories of that being's existence were just a legend. He told Jim that this legend included the idea that this monster from the depths helped the inhabitants of the Sandburg tribes, providing them with fish, when the villagers requested it. Who knew if that was true too.

They returned to the cabin. Blair was very nervous, thinking about what was going to happen that night. He prepared an herbal tea to calm down. Jim watched him out of the corner of his eye as he washed the few dishes that had been left over from dinner. He wondered why he was so uneasy, but he really knew the answer. Surely Blair had decided that the wait was over. He smiled and told himself that he should help his partner to realize that it wasn’t as difficult a step as he thought.

Then they took turns using the bathroom. When they were ready, Jim noticed that Blair was getting into bed completely naked. Then he did the same. He turned off the light and took Blair in his arms. He noticed that Blair was trembling.

"What's wrong, Chief?"

"I don’t know, Jim... I don’t know if I'm ready."

"We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to."

"Yes, I do!" There was a moment of silence. "But you have to help me, because I don’t know what to do."

"It's okay, Chief. Whatever you want." Jim kissed Blair tenderly, just a touch of lips, while gently caressing his shoulders and back. Gradually, Blair calmed down. Then Jim deepened the kiss. Tongues found each other and danced together. Blair felt bolder and stroked the Sentinel's incredible pecs. When the kiss ended, Jim decided to devote himself to mapping the body of his Guide with his lips and hands, seeing that Blair was now calmer and truly excited.

When he arrived with his face in front of Blair's penis , he took the organ in one hand and stroked it. Blair moaned, consumed with pleasure. "Please, Jim, please." Then, Jim wrapped Blair’s member with his mouth. Knowing what he was doing, he sucked Blair’s cock until he screamed and filled Jim’s mouth with his cum. Jim swallowed everything he could. When the penis was flaccid again, Jim moved up the bed to Blair's face and could see that he was smiling.

"Was it good, Blair?"

"Mmmm ...," was all that the young Shaman could say.

"I love you," Jim told him, and he wrapped him in a hug. Blair settled back against his Sentinel's chest, and fell asleep. Jim considered his own erection and thought about masturbating, but no, it didn’t seem appropriate. The pleasure had to come along with Blair’s, not alone. So he got distracted thinking about the day's events, until he fell asleep too.

 

Tbc…


	3. Prompt: Tropical Beach

The next day, Blair regretted falling asleep and not returning the favor to Jim. Certainly, he realized now that his fears had been totally unfounded, he had really enjoyed what they had done the night before. Besides, he had heard Jim say that he loved him, before falling asleep. It was another thing that Blair had to return.

They were a few more days on the tropical beach. Blair had the opportunity to make love to Jim, giving him a blow job that he would never forget. It was easier than he expected, although he had no experience. He only knew that what he liked to be done to him must please his lover. He also had the opportunity to tell him that he loved him, and he would never forget Jim's blinding smile upon hearing that.

But the day came when they had to leave Tepsis and return to patrolling the Galaxy.

When they were wandering around, they received an emergency signal from a planet of the Sandburg Empire, the planet Dems, in the Quitastadon-2 system. They were being attacked by pirates. It was understandable because that planet produced purple spice, which was the rarest and most expensive spice in the Galaxy. The pirates killed for it, literally.

They arrived on the planet and could see how a pirate ship was raising a container of spice with its abducting beam, from one of the cities. Other pirate ships launched to attack Blair and Jim's ship, and they repelled the attack with several anti-matter missiles. They saw how the ship that was stealing was escaping with its booty, and they went behind it. They managed to destroy it, but, unfortunately, the spice container was also destroyed. Having finished with the attack of the pirates, they landed the ship in the outskirts of the capital city.

They were greeted by a crowd of Sandburgians, who cheered them like heroes. They were then taken to the Town Hall, where they were received by the Mayor. She was a pretty, young and attractive woman, with red hair, green eyes and a> slim, athletic body. And, of course, light blue skin. Blair looked at her appreciatively, but soon he remembered that he could no longer look like that at a woman, that he was now in a relationship and it seemed to be permanent. Jim noticed his interest, and he felt a little hurt, but, really, he also found the Mayor attractive.

Jim and Blair separated for a few moments, because some officials wanted to talk to Jim about their weapons, so Blair was left alone with the Mayor.

"I must thank you again for your quick and effective intervention. We're fed up with the pirates taking part of our production."

"Yes, you can count on us, whenever we are close, we will come."

"We will give you fifteen units of purple spice in reward, Blair."

"Thank you.”

"If you really want to thank me, we could spend the night together, what do you think?"

Blair was surprised at the abrupt proposal.

"Look, Mayor, I can’t deny that I find you very attractive, but I'm already in a relationship."

"And what does it matter? I'm just talking about a one night stand. And I also find you very attractive. Why not have a little fun tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but the relationship I'm in is exclusive."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It would have been very good, but if you don’t want to...”

And saying this, the Mayor turned and went to what, apparently, was her office, leaving behind her the air laden with a soft perfume. Blair was thinking about what he had said, about the exclusivity of his relationship with Jim. Actually, they had never spoken about it, but he supposed it was like that. He made a mental note to talk about it later.

Jim had finished talking to the officials and approached Blair. He looked at him with a fond smile on his face.

"You heard my conversation with the Mayor, right?" Blair asked him.

"Yes."

"She's a very attractive woman, don’t you think?"

"Yes, but in your place, I would have said the same thing. We are exclusive, Blair."

If they hadn’t been in a public place, Blair would have kissed Jim passionately. His doubt was cleared. He had nothing to fear.

 

.....................................

 

When they were both in the ship, each in his seat in the cockpit, Jim looked at the profile of Blair, who was carefully navigating the ship through an area of interstellar space that was plagued by asteroids.

He was amazed that such a wonderful being as Blair was in love with him, a middle-aged Knight, who was getting a little bald. He also thought about how close he had been to losing him that afternoon on the planet Dems. The Mayor surely had been a very strong temptation for the young Shaman. He was sure there would be more temptations along the way. And maybe some for himself. But he had no doubt about how he felt about Blair. He had never felt anything like it. He was deeply in love. He didn’t doubt that Blair was the love of his life. He only hoped that Blair felt something similar. He couldn’t help but feel insecure, although with the episode of the Mayor, he had a sample of the level of commitment that Blair felt in their relationship.

Also, thinking about that relationship, there was another aspect to it, which was also relatively new. They were Sentinel and Guide. They had already talked about that, long and hard, on their first stay at Tepsis. They had come to the conclusion that the dependence between them would last a long time, if not all of their lives.

Now there was another dimension to add to that basic relationship of Sentinel and Guide. They were lovers. And if it depended on Jim, that would last a lifetime.

He also thought about the reaction of his strict father if he found out that he had a sentimental and sexual relationship with a man of another species. Surely it wouldn’t be good at all. But Jim couldn’t care less. Although all his life he had struggled to get his father's approval, that was in the past. Now he only lived according to his own standards. According to them, he was on the right track.

 

Tbc…


	4. Prompt: Midnight diner

Blair remembered a friend he had made some time ago, Megan from the Connor Empire, and talked to Jim about the possibility of paying her a visit, since they were close to the Fayeringa system. Jim agreed. They set course for the planet Sourton.

When they got there, they got in touch with Megan. She went to wait for them at the entrance to the capital city. From a distance, Jim saw that she was a very pretty, humanoid-looking young woman, with light green skin and long dark brown hair, shoulder-length.

Megan and Blair melted into a tight hug as soon as they saw each other. They hadn’t seen each other for a long time and they were very good friends. When they separated, Blair indicated where Jim was and made the proper introductions.

"This is Jim from the Ellison Empire, my ... my partner."

"Hi, Jim," Megan said and took the Knight's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Megan," Jim said. He had noticed that Blair had hesitated to say he was his partner. He made a mental note to talk later with his Guide.

"It's already past midnight here, but I haven’t had dinner yet. And you?" Megan asked.

"Actually, our schedules are a little out of step. We should have lunch now," said Blair.

"How about we go to a midnight diner?" Megan asked.

"Fantastic, Megan! Do you agree, Jim?"

"All right," the Knight replied.

They went to the center of the city, and entered the first diner they found open. They sat at one of the few free tables. The diner was quite full, apparently the Connor liked to dine late.

Jim's mood dropped when he was told that the Connor were vegetarians. So he ordered seaweed fritters, which was the only vegetarian dish he liked. Blair ordered grilled vegetables with red spice sauce and Megan asked for the same.

While they waited for the food, they drank soft drinks made with yellow spice. Blair told Megan about their adventures at the center of the Galaxy, and how they had obtained the Staff of Life. He also told her about their search for the planet Earth and how they had terraformed and colonized it, and how he had received the information of its location through a dream.

Megan was amazed by what Blair and Jim had experienced. She told Jim that she was an Ecologist, which Blair already knew. At that time, the food arrived, but they kept talking while they ate.

"I have to tell you that I recently acquired a new tool for my ship. It's called Wildlife Sanctuary and it cost me three hundred thousand sporebucks," Megan said and Blair whistled in amazement.

"Yes, it's quite expensive, but it's worth it. With it I can create an ecological sanctuary with thirty species of animals. I already managed to locate a planet suitable to create it. Although it’s not necessary that it is terraformed, I would like you to terraform it, since you have that incredible Staff of Life."

"Yes, it’ll be a pleasure to help you," Jim said, and it was the first time he had spoken since they had ordered the food. Megan noticed that he was a man of few words. Totally opposite to Blair.

Then they dedicated themselves to finishing eating, so that their food didn’t get cold. When they finished, they ordered green spice tea.

"How did you two meet?" Megan asked. Jim and Blair looked at each other, smiling. Blair answered the question.

"I had the mission of getting an alliance with the Ellison Empire. So I went to the planet Bal in the Geron-3 system and there I met Jim. His father too, William. Jim offered to accompany me on my future missions and we became friends."

Blair said nothing more, but his face turned deep blue, which was the same as blushing for a human. Jim didn’t add anything either, but he felt a little hurt that Blair didn’t admit they were more than friends. Although, in reality, Jim didn’t know what level of friendship Blair had with the young Ecologist. Maybe they weren’t close enough friends for Blair to tell her that, or maybe the young woman was closed-minded. Anyway, it seemed to him that something was wrong with Blair's head regarding their relationship.

But Megan wasn’t stupid, and soon she noticed that there was something else between those two. She didn’t say anything, however, knowing her friend would tell her when he deemed it necessary.

"And you made the alliance with the Ellisons?" Megan asked.

"Of course; I’ve never failed a mission," Blair said, and the three laughed.

"How do you get thirty species of animals?" Jim asked.

"Ah, I have a special tool for being an Ecologist. It's called Safari Vacuum. I just have to enter the atmosphere of a planet with my ship and activate it. Automatically, two animals of each species on the planet are added to my cargo bay. I have to make about three trips to several planets to get the thirty species I need."

"That's a very good tool for an Ecologist," Jim said.

"Do you want us to go tomorrow to terraform the planet, Megan?" Blair asked.

"It would be fantastic! Shall we meet at 10 o'clock at the door of the City Hall?"

"Yes, sure. Do you agree, Jim?" said Blair. Jim nodded.

They said goodbye and Megan went home. Blair and Jim went to City Hall and asked for accommodation. On all the planets of their allies, the Omnipotent had a place to stay. They were given two rooms. When the officers escorting them left, Jim went into Blair's room.

"Jim, I don’t think it looks good that we sleep together."

"I just want to ask you one thing," Jim said.

"It's okay. What is it?"

"Why didn’t you tell your friend we're lovers?"

Blair widened his eyes. He didn’t expect that question. Then he frowned.

"Because it’s of no interest to anyone but ourselves. It’s enough that the two of us know."

"You mean you will never tell anyone? Not even your mother?"

"I don’t think anyone should be interested in what we do when we are alone. And Naomi already knows."

This time it was Jim who opened his eyes wide.

"So you're ashamed of me," he said, hurt.

"Of course not!" Blair couldn’t help but increase the volume of his voice, he was angry. "I'm not ashamed of you!" He looked down and said in a lower voice, "It's just that I can’t get used to the idea. This is very new." He looked up and implored Jim with his gaze. "You have to give me time to get used to the idea. Please, Jim, you have to understand me."

Jim realized the situation. Blair wasn’t ashamed of him, he was trying to get used to his new sexuality. It was a big change for him. Jim hugged Blair and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Chief. I get it. I'll give you time."

He turned around and went to his room.

 

Tbc…


	5. Prompt: Courtship

They met the next day with Megan in front of the City Hall, after breakfast. They immediately went to their ships. They took off and followed Megan's ship to the planet Vilni in the Escareto-5 system, where she was going to create her Wildlife Sanctuary. They terraformed the planet with the Staff of Life. Megan was very happy. She placed the Wildlife Sanctuary tool on the surface of the planet. It was a very large and strange device, with a central tower and four small ones with lights on the sides. It was supposed to keep the species that were close safe. Then Megan made several trips to different planets to get the twenty-one species that she wanted to place there, since the planet already had nine that had appeared with the Staff of Life. Meanwhile, Jim and Blair waited patiently.

When she returned, they observed how she put the animals on the surface of the planet. Each species had its nest. Finally, she finished placing all the species. They traveled with both ships to the planet to admire their work. It really was an admirable task to preserve a little of the animal life of the Galaxy. Megan said she would create other sanctuaries on other planets. Jim and Blair congratulated her.

Then they accompanied Megan to the planet Sourton and they said goodbye to her there, assuring her that soon they would see each other again.

 

..........................................

 

**_Four years later…_ **

 

Jim and Blair could hardly believe it, but there were only ten stellar systems left colonized by the Grox. They were very close to reaching their goal of ending that threat. Certainly, they had received a lot of help from their allies, but everyone in the Galaxy considered them heroes.

They were on one of the planets that they had recently conquered and colonized. They set course for the next star system they would try to make theirs. Feeling that their end was near, the Grox were armed to the teeth. But they had no defense against the terraforming of their planet. As soon as the planet went from T0 to T1, the entire Grox population perished. They just couldn’t live on a planet full of life.

They faced the Grox ships, which fired at them with their best weapons, but couldn’t get through the shield of Blair and Jim's ship. They had to try to destroy the Grox ships before the shield was deactivated, otherwise the task would become very difficult. Finally, all the enemy ships destroyed, they dedicated themselves to the terraforming of the planet. The colors of life replaced the grays and violets of the Grox. Then they placed a colony. Once the colony was complete, they went to the next Grox system.

They followed that process nine times more. When they terraformed the last planet Grox, the message appeared on the screen: _The Grox Empire has been destroyed. You have won the Badge Outta Heck._

Jim and Blair stared at the screen with wide eyes. They had waited so long for this moment, more than four years, that they couldn’t believe that it had arrived. Finally, they came out of their stupor, got up from their seats and hugged tightly. They parted a little and when Blair was going to say something, the intercom started ringing. They were all his friends and allies who wanted to greet them, congratulate them and thank them. They spent more than an hour answering their calls. When they finished, Blair prepared green spice tea for them both.

He handed Jim the cup and said, "I think I'm ready to go back to Tepsis. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," Jim replied, "I have another idea that I want to tell you about."

"Tell me."

"Now that we are free of the Grox, we’ll be calmer. How about formalizing our relationship? I understand that in Tepsis we can get married."

Blair's response was a bright smile. He’d had the same idea, he’d hoped to tell it to his partner and lover when they were on his home planet, but Jim was ahead of him. Blair set his cup on a shelf, took the cup from Jim's hands and also left it on the shelf. Then he proceeded to passionately kiss his partner.

When they parted, Blair said, "I think it's the best idea you've had in many years. Of course I'll marry you, as soon as we get to Tepsis. Unless you want a courtship before," he finished, with a mischievous smile.

"I think these past four years we've had enough courtship," Jim replied, smiling too. "I still remember when you were afraid that people would find out about our relationship. You have changed a lot since then."

"Yes, I realized that it didn’t matter what others thought. If they agree, well, and if not, worse for them. What matters is that we are happy."

They kissed again. Then they drank the tea again, but it had cooled, so Jim warmed it up again. At that moment, the intercom rang. It was Naomi.

"Mom! How are you?"

"Very well, son. I'm in Tepsis. How are you?"

"All right. Better now after what has just happened."

"Yes, I just found out that you finished defeating the Grox. Congratulations!"

"Yes, that's important, but I was referring to something else. Jim has just proposed to me!"

"Oh, Blair! That is great! I congratulate you both."

"Thank you, Naomi," said Jim, who was looking at the screen over Blair's shoulder.

"I hope you allow me to arrange the wedding," Naomi said.

"Sure, mom, we wouldn’t think of anyone else for that," Blair replied.

"Is it going to be here on Tepsis, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Where else would two men of different species marry?"

"Right, sweetie. Lucky that our laws are so broad. When are you coming here?"

"We were talking about coming now, mom."

"Okay, I'm waiting for you. See you soon."

"See you soon," Jim and Blair answered in unison and the communication cut off. Blair got up from his seat and approached Jim to hug him around the waist.

"I was thinking that we'll have to invite Simon, Joel, and Megan. We can’t forget about Megan."

"Yes, it's been four years since we helped her with her Wildlife Sanctuary. And we’d told her that we were going to see her soon. But somehow four years have gone by."

"That makes me feel bad. Do you think she’s angry with us?"

"Well, true friendship knows no limits of time and space. So no, if she really is our friend, she shouldn’t be angry."

Jim returned his partner's hug. They stayed like that, in silence, for a few moments.

"Are we going to Tepsis, Big Guy?"

"Let's go, Chief."

Blair opened the portal to his home planet with the Return Ticket. They entered it, heading to their future together in a Galaxy where peace finally reigned.

 

**_The end_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Badge Outta Heck" is given in the videogame Spore when you defeat the Grox Empire.


End file.
